


Nachwehen

by cricri



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: Brakelmanns POV, Episode Related, Episode: Haggnschuss, Gen, Male Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Prompt Fic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Der Alltag ist voller Tücken. Spielt kurz nach „Haggenschuß“, wobei ich mich recht frei vom Canon weg bewegt habe (hier verdächtigt Brakelmann Adsche nicht, auf ihn geschossen zu haben).>Post in meinem LJ





	Nachwehen

**Author's Note:**

> Sommerchallenge: (h/c – jemanden stützen / tragen – fürs Team)  
> Team: Rapunzel  
> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: Freundschaft, Pre-Slash (?), h/c, missing scene  
> Handlung: Der Alltag ist voller Tücken. Spielt kurz nach „Haggnschuß“, wobei ich mich recht frei vom Canon weg bewegt habe (hier verdächtigt Brakelmann Adsche nicht, auf ihn geschossen zu haben).  
> Länge: ~ 700 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 50 Minuten  
> A/N: Schwierig, h/c bei den beiden. Auch wenn es durchaus canon ist, tun sie sich doch schwer damit. Zumindest reden sie nicht drüber.

***

 

„Jetzt mach dich halt nicht so groß! So wird das doch nie was!“

„Du mußt hier so …“ Adsche versuchte, seinen Arm unter Brakelmanns Arm durchzuschieben, und sie kamen gefährlich ins Schwanken. Er sah sich schon längslang hinschlagen und packte den anderen mit beiden Händen. Adsche griff im gleichen Moment zu und verlagerte sein Gewicht, so daß sie am Ende zwar nicht hinfielen, aber dafür war das jetzt auch irgendwie … komisch. Vorsichtig löste er sich aus Adsches Armen und balancierte auf dem gesunden Bein. „So wird das nix.“

Adsche sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Soll ich dich huckepack nehmen?“

Brakelmann schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Der Haggenschuß tat ganz schön weh, weil er das Bein so viel bewegt hatte, und er mußte jetzt wirklich dringend. Aber das ging trotzdem zu weit. Schlimm genug, daß Adsche ihn so aus dem Wald nach Hause geschleppt hatte.

„Laß uns das nochmal versuchen.“

Sie brauchten eine gefühlte halbe Stunde bis zum Klo, während er sich auf Adsche stützte und auf einem Bein hüpfte. Am Ende war er völlig fertig, und Adsche wirkte auch etwas angestrengt. „Du brauchst Krücken.“

„Mhm.“ Er hatte gerade nicht mehr genug Luft zum Reden.

„Und soll ich jetzt auch …“ Adsche sah ihn zweifelnd an und wedelte mit der Hand. „Mit rein?“

„Das geht schon so.“ Er packte den Türrahmen und machte den letzten Schritt alleine. Zum Glück war der Raum so klein, daß man sich überall festhalten konnte. Und weil das Licht schon seit drei Jahren nicht mehr ging, fand er sich auch im Dunkeln zurecht. Und den Knopf, den er mit einer Hand nicht mehr zubekam, den ließ er einfach auf. Wozu gab es schließlich Hosenträger.

„Brakelmann?“

„Was is?“

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“

„Ich hab’n Haggenschuß“, brummte Brakelmann. „Nix ist in Ordnung.“

„Ich mein doch –“

„Ja.“ Mann, Adsche nervte mal wieder. Konnte der sich doch denken, daß das jetzt alles nicht so schnell ging.

„Ich wart hier dann einfach“, informierte Adsche ihn. „Das macht mir nichts aus.“

Brakelmann seufzte. Er saß gerade so gut auf dem Klodeckel, und der Gedanke an den Rückweg gefiel ihm gar nicht. Aber half ja nichts. Er mußte wieder hoch.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?“

Brakelmann verdrehte die Augen. „Nein, ich kriech auf allen Vieren wieder zurück.“

Die Tür öffnete sich und vom Flur fiel ein bißchen Licht herein. „Komm, ich helf dir.“

Den Rückweg legten sie schweigend zurück. Irgendwie hatten sie das jetzt schon besser raus. Er lehnte sich gegen Adsche, so daß er nicht mehr so viel Gewicht auf dem gesunden Bein hatte, und hielt sich mit einer Hand an Adsches Schulter fest, während Adsches Arm fest um seinen Rücken lag. Das fühlte sich komisch an, weil, so nah waren sie sich sonst dann doch nicht. Aber er war müde, das Bein tat weh, und Adsche wirkte so, als wäre das alles ganz normal und gar nix dabei. Und es sah sie ja auch niemand.

„So“, sagte Adsche. „Da sind wir wieder.“ Als ob er das nicht selbst sehen würde. Aber für bissige Bemerkungen fehlte ihm gerade die Energie, zumal ihm diese Episode deutlich gemacht hatte, wie sehr er Adsche im Augenblick brauchte. Adsche half ihm dabei, sich hinzulegen – woher konnte er das eigentlich so gut? Während der andere ein paar Kissen holte, um sein Bein hochzulagern, fiel ihm wieder ein, daß Adsches Mutter am Ende auch ziemlich krank gewesen war. Und sie war eine stattliche Frau gewesen, selbst dann noch. Das war vermutlich auch nicht immer ganz einfach gewesen.

Eigentlich wollte er noch etwas sagen, aber als Adsche ihn zudeckte, fielen ihm schon die Augen zu. Was für ein Tag. Kurz schreckte er nochmal hoch, weil ihm einfiel, daß er so nicht alleine bleiben konnte – aber dann sah er, daß Adsche sich selbst auch eine Decke geholt hatte und sich im Sessel ausstreckte, und er schloß die Augen beruhigt wieder.

Ein paar Tage später hatte Adsche tatsächlich Krücken besorgt, von Erich, der sich vor ein paar Jahren das Bein gebrochen hatte. Das war auch gut, weil er so wenigstens ein bißchen selbständiger wurde. Aber ehrlich gesagt kam er mit den Krücken nie so gut zurecht, und deshalb war es doch meistens Adsche, der ihn stützte. Denn das ging von Tag zu Tag besser, so als hätten sie nie etwas anderes getan.

Sie waren eben ein eingespieltes Team. In guten und in schlechten Zeiten.

 

* Fin *


End file.
